


Family Tradition

by kinksock22



Series: Family [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Female Jensen, First Time, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, RPS - Freeform, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest (Non graphic), Vaginal Sex, parental incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 00:26:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5949118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinksock22/pseuds/kinksock22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to a fill for this prompt on the kink meme: <i>A man (OC or not) watches his wife fuck his daughter. He never participates, but he sits by the side of the bed as they put on a show.</i></p><p>
  <i>If you want to flip it so the wife is watching the man fuck his son, that's okay too.</i>
</p><p>Their kids are older now and Jen and Jared have something special in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Tradition

Jared leans back in his chair, watching as Jenny cleans up from the party they had for the kids. Sixteen. Fuck, he can’t even believe it. He’d gotten up to help her but she’d shooed him away with a grin and a kiss, leaving him to sit and plan the _real_ party that will take place once she’s finished.  
  
This had been a nice party, safe and family friendly – aunts and uncles and cousins, grandparents and friends – but honestly, Jared spent most of the time thinking about what will happen next.  
  
He and Jenny have talked about this many times over the last two years. They’d both had ideas and thoughts and wants, fantasies that they’d whisper to each other as they fucked hard and fast. They’d agreed to keep things as they had been, wanting it to be special when they change things up, as special as things had been the first time they’d started their little bedtime rituals with the children.  
  
The twins had just turned twelve.  
  
Now four years later and Jared is once again sitting, watching the sway of his beautiful wife’s perfect little ass as she cleans up, smiling as she hums to herself.  
  
The twins don’t know that they have anything special planned for tonight.  
  
Jared and Jen had given them regular gifts, something to open in front of everyone else. The _real_ gifts will be happening soon.  
  
Jen finishes up and saunters across the room, hips swaying as she moves, her breasts stretching out the tight white t-shirt she’s wearing, her nipples already hard beneath the soft cotton. Jared fucking loves when she doesn’t wear a bra.  
  
Her eyes are dark and she climbs into his lap, plump, cock-sucking lips spit-slick and softly parted. Jared knows that she’s more than turned on, can see it in her eyes, smell the soft scent of her arousal.  
  
Jared’s hands slide down her back, over the curve of her ass. She’s not wearing anything other than the t-shirt, having quickly changed as soon as the last of their guests left. Jared pushes against the plug she’s got stuffed in her ass, biting down on his own bottom lip when she keens, rocking her hips forward, bare pussy rubbing against the coarse denim of his jeans. Jared’s cock twitches eagerly.  
  
“You about ready, baby?” Jared murmurs, sliding two fingers into her cunt, feeling just how hot and wet she is.  
  
Jenny moans, tossing her head back, dirty-blonde hair tumbling around her shoulders. She rides Jared’s fingers for a few moments, working herself up good, before pulling away from him completely. She doesn’t say anything, she doesn’t have to, just turns and walks towards the stairs. Jared follows right behind her, like he has since the day he met her.  
  
The twins are in their room and Jenny stops at the open door, leaning against the frame. Twin sets of emerald-green eyes flicker up to her and their children smile brightly. Jared stands behind Jen, mesmerized for a moment by his beautiful family. Both of them still take mostly after Jen but Jamie is her freaking clone. He remembers Jenny at sixteen – the year he’d gotten her pregnant – and it’s like having a time machine.  
  
“You guys ready?” Jenny asks, breaking Jared out of his thoughts.  
  
The twins look confused for a second, looking at each other then back at them. Jen smiles that smile that still takes Jared’s breath away, twenty years later, and giggles. “Both of you. C’mon.”  
  
Jen leads all of them into their bedroom and grabs Jamie and Jason by the hand, urging them gently to sit on the end of the bed. “Your father and I have another gift for you tonight,” Jen explains, leaning back against Jared’s chest where he’s standing right behind her. He wraps his arms around her lean waist and rests his chin on top of her head. “You don’t have to accept. Just like everything that has ever happened, if you’re not interested, all you have to do is say no.”  
  
The twins nod and Jen looks up at Jared and he takes that as his cue to pick up the explanation. “Your mom and I have been talking and have decided to combine bedtime. Instead of one at a time, it’ll be all of us.”  
  
Jamie chews on her bottom lip, just like Jen does and Jared can’t help but smile. “What is it, baby girl?” he asks softly.  
  
“Will it still be like usual, just at the same time?” she damn-near whispers.  
  
“No, baby,” Jenny smiles. “If this is what y’all want, then we’ll all be together. It won’t just be me and you, Jamie. If they want, your daddy and your brother will touch you too.”  
  
Jamie’s eyes darken and her cheeks flush and Jared knows that his little princess is on board – she’s just like Jenny, horny all the damn time, always willing and eager to try anything.  
  
Jason still looks a little doubtful, looking between his sister and them. “What’s wrong, son?” Jared asks.  
  
“Nothin’, dad,” Jason murmurs.  
  
“Remember, honey,” Jen takes over. “You don’t have to do anything. You can stay with thing the way they are if that’s what you want.”  
  
Jason’s eyes sweep over Jen from head to toe then he gives her a barely-there nod. “We can stop anytime you want,” Jenny murmurs, pulling away from Jared and going to Jason. Even though he’s older than Jamie by five minutes, he’s always been more of the baby, especially with Jenny.  
  
Jen sits down next to their son, her fingers carding through his hair. She leans forward and kisses him, slow and sweet, her tongue sweeping briefly between his lips. Jared can happily admit that he’s possessive of Jen and he has never wanted to watch her with another man but seeing her with their son, Jared can admit it’s pretty freaking hot – not as hot as her and Jamie together but really, very little is.  
  
Jamie’s watching her brother and momma, once again chewing on her bottom lip and Jared takes a step closer, gently grabbing her thin wrist and tugging playfully. Her eyes snap up to him and she smiles shyly, her cheeks pinking up even more. Jared dips down and brushes a kiss to her lips, tangling his hand in the long curtain of her blonde hair, his fingers clenching the strands as she moans softly and pushes up into the kiss.  
  
Before things can go too far, Jared pulls away, kissing her forehead when she pouts. He gently pulls Jen away from Jason and back against his side. “Alright, so,” he sighs, his voice already getting a little rough, “it seems as if we’re doing this. Remember, y’all have to talk to me and your momma. Anything you don’t want or don’t like or if you just wanna stop altogether, all you have to do is speak up.”  
  
The twins nods and Jenny grins up at him before turning back to their kids. “Alright, guys. Let’s get this started. How ‘bout everyone go ahead and strip down.”  
  
While the twins are busy undressing, Jen turns in Jared’s embrace and wraps her arms around his shoulders, pulling him down into a messy, wet kiss. “God, Jay,” she breathes against his lips, just loud enough to be between the two of them. “There’s so much I wanna do.”  
  
“I know, baby,” Jared whispers back. “We’ll get in whatever we can and then take it from there. Hopefully they’ll want to keep things like this.”  
  
“I wanna see you fuck her,” Jen continues, mouthing at Jared’s jaw, down over his Adam’s apple, “and I want you and Jason, at the same time,” Jared’s cock twitches painfully against the back of his zipper and he grabs two handfuls of Jen’s ass, squeezing the perfectly round globes, “while I eat Jamie’s pretty little pussy ‘til she screams.”  
  
Even after being with Jenny for twenty years, there are still times that Jared can’t believe how fucking lucky he is. He knew the day that he met her – both of them twelve and stupid – that she was made for him. And every day he loves her a little more.  
  
Jamie clears her throat softly and Jen pulls out of Jared’s arms with a wink and turns, whipping her shirt up and off. Jared’s just wearing his jeans so it takes no time at all for him to push them down and off, leaving all four of them naked.  
  
Jenny walks over to the dresser and digs around in their toy drawer, pulling out lube and condoms. He watches her finger her favorite strap-on for a second before pulling her hand away and he wants to promise her that they’ll get to that. Maybe not tonight, but someday soon – maybe she can fuck Jason with the strap-on while Jared fucks her and Jamie rides her brother’s cock. Fuck but that’s a nice fucking image and Jared vows to make that happen.  
  
The twins are sitting once again on the edge of the bed, identical looks of arousal and expectation on their faces. Jared tilts his head, looking at them for a moment, sitting side-by-side, shoulders and hips pressed together and wonders. As far as he and Jen know, the twins have never touched each other – not that Jared or Jen would have a problem if they did as long as they’re being safe – and he can’t believe the thought has never really entered his head.  
  
“Scoot back, guys,” Jen instructs. “Get comfy.”  
  
Like Jared knew they would, they both scramble to do as their momma said, settling together against the headboard, still close enough to touch. Jared leans down and whispers against Jen’s ear, “You think they’ve ever done anything together that we don’t know about?”  
  
Jen makes a soft, interested noise in the back of her throat and looks up at him over her shoulder. “Honestly? No, not ‘til just now.” Jared laughs and nuzzles under her jaw. “You too?” she laughs in response. Jared merely hums in agreement. They have plans for tonight but tomorrow they’ll sit them down and ask.  
  
Jen crawls up onto the mattress and slides her hand between Jamie’s legs, palming her shaved cunt. Jamie moans and arches her hips, her legs flopping open wide. “Anyone ever fucked this sweet little pussy?” Jenny asks, dipping down to mouth at Jamie’s breast, tongue flicking her nipple until it’s a tight little bud.  
  
“No, momma,” Jamie gasps.  
  
“Anyone but me ever touch it?” Jen continues and Jared smirks. His wife is a damn genius. Looks like they won’t have to sit down and have that talk.  
  
Jamie flushes and her head falls back, her lips parting as she pants softly. “You can tell me,” Jenny whispers, nipping at Jamie’s throat. “I won’t be mad, baby girl. Neither will daddy.”  
  
“Just Jason,” Jamie whispers.  
  
Jen pushes two fingers into Jamie’s soaked pussy, twisting her hand around until her thumb can rub her little clit. “What’d you and your brother get up to when daddy and I aren’t around?”  
  
“J-just touching,” Jamie admits. “I’ll jerk him off while he fingers me.”  
  
Jenny moans low in her throat and nuzzles under Jamie’s jaw. “How long y’all been doin’ that?”  
  
“’bout a year,” Jamie answers absently, hips grinding down into her momma’s touch.  
  
Jared glances at Jason, surprised to see him absently stroking his cock, his gaze riveted on his mother and sister. Jared climbs up and sits next to his son, one hand sliding up the inside of Jason’s thigh. “You like seein’ them together, baby boy?” Jared asks softly.  
  
Jason doesn’t look away but nods, his legs parting slightly, just enough for Jared to slip two fingers behind his balls, pressing against his perineum. Jason moans softly and grips his cock tighter, smearing the trickle of pre-come down over the thick head.  
  
Jenny glances over at them, her eyes dark. Her gaze locks with Jared and he nods slightly. Jenny smiles and turns back to Jamie, kissing her wet and messy. “You want daddy to fuck you, baby? Want his big cock to bust your cherry?”  
  
Jamie’s back arches and she cries out, coming on Jenny’s fingers. Jen pulls away gently and Jared groans when she licks their daughter’s juices off her fingers. Jen grabs a condom and tosses it to Jared, licking her lips as she watches him roll the latex down his hard length. She also tosses him a cock ring that he hadn’t seen her grab out of the drawer.  
  
Jared grits his teeth when he clamps the ring around himself, cringing slightly at the pressure. He hates the damn things but he understands Jenny’s reasoning. Jared usually has amazing control but he’s honestly not sure how long he’d realistically last while fucking his daughter, taking her cherry.  
  
Jen grabs a towel off the night stand and helps Jamie position it under her ass. She lays down beside Jamie and wraps her arms around their little girl, lovingly carding one hand through her hair. Jamie looks up at Jen and smiles softly, snuggling against her momma’s side.  
  
“I’m not gonna lie, baby,” Jenny says softly. “Daddy’s huge and it’s gonna hurt, probably a lot at first. If it’s too much, you tell him and he’ll stop okay?”  
  
Jamie hums softly in agreement and nods. Jared gives Jason a quick kiss before switching spots with Jen. Jamie smiles up at Jared, her arms wrapping around his shoulders. He can see Jen out of the corner of his eye, can see her cuddling with Jason, sees her take over slowly stroking his cock.  
  
Jared dips down and kisses Jamie, sliding his tongue between her parted lips as he reaches down and guides himself into her. He goes slow but doesn’t stop, knowing from taking Jen’s virginity and losing his own that stopping just ends up making it worse. He wraps his arms around Jamie’s shaking shoulders and presses steadily forward when he feels the resistance of her hymen, groaning softly, his nose buried in her hair when he feels it give. Jamie whimpers and clings to him, her nails digging into his back.  
  
“Daddy,” she whispers.  
  
Jared presses a kiss to her temple and breathes a sigh of relief when he bottoms out. “I know, baby,” he murmurs. “I’m sorry. But I’m in, alright. It’s gonna be okay.”  
  
***  
  
Jen bites down on her bottom lip, unable to drag her eyes away from the sight of Jared – her big, strong, beautiful Jared – and their little girl – so much smaller than him, so much like herself at sixteen, clinging to those broad shoulders as that huge cock tears her up inside. In her – admittedly few – darker times, Jenny can’t help but wonder if Jared sees her at sixteen when he looks at Jamie, if that’s what he wants instead of Jenny at thirty-two. But those thoughts never last long; she knows Jared loves her, then, now, until the day they die.  
  
She can see the tremble of Jared’s muscles as he strains not to move and her pussy aches to be filled, to feel that strength and power unrestrained. She grabs Jason’s hand and unceremoniously shoves it between her own legs, nuzzling under his jaw.  
  
“Touch me, baby boy,” she murmurs. “Just like you do for your sister.”  
  
Jason makes a strangled noise and turns his head toward her, blindly seeking out her mouth. They kiss, wet and sloppy, as Jason pushes two fingers inside her. She moans and arches into the touch, the hand she still has around his cock sliding down to palm his balls. Jason opens his legs more, tilting his hips up and Jenny smirks. He’s such a slut for having his hole played with, just like his daddy – although Jared would never admit that to anyone but her. She presses against the tight ring of muscle – just pressure, not enough to breach him – and he breaks away from the kiss with a soft gasp of, “Momma.”  
  
She nudges his cheek with her nose and smiles. “Watch,” she instructs softly, jerking her chin toward Jared and Jamie.  
  
Jamie isn’t trembling as much so Jen thinks that she’s probably starting to get used to Jared’s length and girth. But her husband still hasn’t moved yet and she knows he won’t, not until Jamie says so. Jenny crawls across Jason so that she’s between them, moaning as Jason’s fingers twist inside her. She flashes her son a smile and pulls him against her side, sighing softly when he nuzzles against her breast. From here she can touch Jared and Jamie and Jason and it’s what she’s always wanted, her family, close, together.  
  
She reaches out and slides one hand down the sweat-slick line of Jared’s strong back. Her husband looks over at her with a slightly strained smile and Jenny can’t resist leaning forward to kiss those candy-pink lips. Jamie’s hand slides over hers and Jason is suckling on a nipple, two fingers deep in her pussy and Jared’s taste on her tongue. It’s perfect.  
  
“Tell daddy when you’re ready, baby,” Jen whispers to Jamie when she pulls away from Jared, pressing a kiss to her temple.  
  
Jamie nods and her arms move back around Jared’s shoulders and she looks up at him, big, trusting eyes locked on her daddy with awe and love. “’m ready, Daddy,” she breathes.  
  
Jared dips down and kisses her, deep and thorough, as he picks up a slow, careful pace. Jen can barely see where they’re connected, can just make out the thick length of Jared’s shaft as he pulls out then slides back in. There’s a thin coating of watery blood smeared on the condom and Jen smiles, petting Jamie’s hair. It’s almost poetic, the cock that made her taking her virginity. The same cock that took her own.  
  
She watches them move for a few moments, mesmerized by the bunch and flex of Jared’s muscles under tan, sweat-slick flesh, the delicate, pale curve of Jamie’s breasts as she pants, her chest heaving, the flat plane of her belly as it trembles with each thrust. Jen pulls Jason closer and whispers against his ear, “Rub her clit, help her get off.”  
  
Jason obeys immediately – her children are so good, never questioning anything – the fingers he had inside Jen moving between his father and sister, seeking out the tiny nub of her clit. Jamie moans loudly, her head pressing back against the pillow as Jason moves his fingers. It doesn’t take long after that before Jamie comes, back arching, unintelligible words falling from her bitten-red lips.  
  
Jared gently pulls out and strips off the blood-streaked condom, carefully wiping her swollen pussy off with the towel beneath her. Jamie whimpers and turns her face toward Jenny but she never once tries to close her legs. Jen knows she bound to be at least a little sore – she knows that ache well after all – and she’s proud of her little girl for not shying away from her daddy’s touch.  
  
Watching her husband and son get their daughter off has Jenny aching even more. She honestly feels like she’s ready to explode. Jared is kissing Jamie and whispering how good she was, how she’s their perfect little girl so Jen turns her attention to Jason. She meant what she said to Jared she wants both of them inside her and she’s more than ready to get started on that.  
  
She smiles at her son and reaches for a condom, rolling it down his stiff length – not quite as big as Jared but still huge for a kid his age. Jason’s eyes are huge as he watches her and she wonders if he’s even breathing.  
  
“You wanna fuck me, baby boy?” Jenny asks, stroking his cock loosely. “Wanna lose your virginity to your momma?”  
  
Jason moans, his hips jerking up and Jenny squeezes tight around the base, choking off his orgasm. “Not yet, baby,” she coos, nipping at his ear. “Want’chu to come while you’re inside me.”  
  
Jared and Jamie have finally moved away from each other and Jenny can see the need in her husband’s eyes. She kisses him, slow and passionate, their eyes locking when she pulls away. “Want you both,” she breathes against Jared’s lips. “Want you in my ass while Jason’s in my pussy. Please, Jay?”  
  
“God, baby,” Jared growls, grabbing a handful of hair and pulling her head back, kissing her again brutally. “You know you can have anything you fuckin’ want, sweetheart.”  
  
Jen smiles and pulls away, patting Jared’s chest before she turns around and straddles Jason’s hips. “Jamie, baby, c’mere.”  
  
Jamie crawls forward and Jen guides her down onto the mattress, leaning against the headboard next to Jason’s head. “Stay right there, okay?”  
  
Jamie nods and Jen turns her attention to Jared. “Alright, big guy, c’mon.”  
  
Jared grins at her and settles behind her. Jen moans when he carefully pulls the plug out of her ass, his fingers rubbing around her rim. She didn’t want to waste time lubing up and stretching herself so she’s been wearing the damn thing for the last few hours, smiling at their family and friends and celebrating the birth of her children while being split open by a huge plastic plug, feeling it move inside her with every step. She’s been on edge the whole time.  
  
Jared moans and thrusts into her, all at once, without warning. Jenny cries out, her whole body trembling and she leans back against Jared’s broad chest, panting. She loves Jared’s cock wherever she can get it but it always takes her a moment to adjust when he shoves it into her ass like that.  
  
Jared reaches around her and guides Jason’s cock toward her pussy, squeezing the base as he sinks inside her. Jen moans, her head hanging down between her shoulders. It’s not the first time she’s had both holes full but usually it’s Jared and one of their toys. She’s never been with anyone but Jared, never felt another man’s cock, certainly not at the same time.  
  
“God, so full,” Jen moans.  
  
Jared reaches out for Jamie, his fingers brushing over her pink, swollen lips. “You sore, baby girl?” he asks softly.  
  
“Not too bad, Daddy,” Jamie answers with a small smile.  
  
Jared hums and presses gently against Jen’s back and she leans forward, burying her face in Jamie’s sweet little cunt. Jamie cries out and arches, thrusting her hips up against Jen’s lips. Jared slowly pulls out and thrusts back in and Jen’s barely aware of him softly instructing Jason to thrust as well. The full sensation is somehow even more when they move, thrusting counter to each other and Jen moans, pushing her face closer to Jamie, sucking on her clit, two fingers gingerly exploring her folds.  
  
Jason comes first – that’s not a big surprise – crying out and clinging to Jen as he trembles. Jared reaches down and holds the condom as Jason’s spent flesh slips from Jen’s cunt, his long fingers replacing their son’s cock. Jared’s hips pick up the pace, slamming into Jen as his fingers work her toward the edge.  
  
Jamie’s legs spasm and she damn-near screams, coming once again, her sweet juices smearing across the bottom half of Jen’s face. Jen follows her daughter over the edge, moaning, distantly aware of Jared grunting and slamming in deep, the warmth of his release filling her up.  
  
They all collapse in a pile of limbs, sweat and come and Jen smiles at Jared, a little sleepy and sated. The twins are cuddled together, almost asleep and Jenny knows that she should get them up, send them to their own room – they’ve never let them spend the night in bed with them – but tonight she just can’t bring herself to do it. Her babies are growing up so fast and she knows that soon she may not have them anymore. One look at Jared and she knows he feels the same. So for one night, they can make an exception.  
  
Jenny curls up around Jamie’s back on her side of the bed and Jared curls up around Jason on his, the twins facing each other. Jared reaches out and tucks a strand of hair behind Jen’s ear and she leans over their children, pressing a kiss to his lips.


End file.
